The Snake God
by hp4evar
Summary: Harry finds out on his seventeenth birthday that all he's believed in for 6 years is lies and falseties created by an evil madman.NO, not Voldemort, but he will definitely be in it. He gets help from a certain pale beauty to find his REAL family....
1. Everything Changes

**Andrea DeckerThe Snake God**

**Harry Potter sighed and laid down on his entirely too small bed, in his abnormally dull room, in a rundown house that was all the Dursleys could afford. It was night time on his unusually giftless birthday. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a tawny owl, his friend Neville's, swoop through the window with a letter clutched in its talons. Harry, desperate for contact with anyone, snatched the letter from the owl, who gave him a dirty look, and flew back through the window. Harry didn't pay attention to it. He tore open the letter and threw its envelope into the trash can. As he read it, his eyes widened and he dropped on the bed, almost ripping the letter because he held it so tight. It read:**

**Harry, **

**It's Neville,as you probably know by my owl, Quincy. I have just received word from my boyfriend and his best friend Hermione that they read something in Witch Weekly about you raping a boy named Jesun Randot, because his mother said he's insane and he was raped, and he keeps murmuring," Harry Potter", over and over. They're on their way to your house right now with the Minister, and the rest of the Weasleys. They turned on you; they believe it even though they should know you better than that. I do; I don't think you did it, Harry. Also, I found out something you should know: Dumbledore killed your real parents, which were, you'll never believe it, Voldemort's daughter and son in law. Then, he gave you to the Potters and pretended they were your real parents. Don't be mad at them, though. They were just pawns in his scheme. Voldemort never wanted to kill you, Harry. Dumbledore was there that night; Voldemort wanted to murder him for having your real parents killed, but Dumbledore moved and you were hit instead. Dumbledore has been fooling us all,he's too ambitious and power hungry to care who he uses and abuses. Voldemort was just trying to pry you from his clutches, but you refused your own grandfather for a madman. Albus put a strong spell on Voldemort, that turned him into the person he is. YOU must break the spell, Harry, or you will live forever miserably as you are now, and your grandfather will never know you. Your only family will murder you if you do not act now. Do not ask how I know this, just rectify this quickly. You will find your grandfather at Malfoy Manor, which is deep in the hills of Orage Anafeld County.Go as soon as you can pack, and pack fast. **

**Sincerely,**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Harry quickly grabbed everything he could possibly take from the Dursleys in his trunk and jumped on his broom. He flew away to London, where he could stop and get a bite to eat. He suddenly realized, eating his croissant in a low key French restaurant, that he had no idea where Neville was talking about. Being Harry, instead of buying a map, he decided to ask someone, a certain pale-haired snobby and sarcastic someone, who just happened to be sitting not far away from Harry's table, enjoying a French Vanilla cappucino and croissant of his own, and reading the Prophet.**

**Harry stood up, and cautiously walked to Draco Malfoy's table. He stood by it and waited patiently. Finally he realized that Draco wasn't going to look up, so he cleared his throat to get his attention. Draco jumped a bit, and glared at Harry, when he realized who was there. Harry shifted his feet embarassedly and waited for the boy to acknowledge him. Eventually, Draco sighed in exasperation and demanded, "What do you want, Potter?"**

**"I need your help, Malfoy."**

**"Oh, well, in that case, just let me cancel Everything! The Great Harry Potter has asked me to assist him!"**

**"I'm serious, okay, Malfoy. I really need to know how to get to your house."**

**"I'm honored that you'd want to come visit me,but no can do. Only Malfoys enter the house, or our relatives. Only pure blood feet can walk on the Malfoy Italian marble floors. It's not allowed; our house is even charmed that way, if I remember correctly. Yes, there's a pedestal to get in from outside, that examines whether or not you are soiled by Muggles' blood. And we both know that Lily Potter was a Mudblood."**

**"Yeah, you're right. Good thing the Mudblood's not my real mother. My grandfather is at your house, and I need to save him from a curse. I'm begging you, Malfoy, please. I'm the only one that can break the curse. I _need_ to get to your house as quickly as possible."**

**"Wait a minute, the only one at our house right now is You-Know-Who.... Oh Merlin, you're the grandson the legend tells! I heard since I was a baby that You-Know-Who was the way he was because an evil sorceror murdered his only child, and forced him to hurt the most powerful wizard in the world since Salazar Slytherin himself, his precious baby grandson. I thought it was only a story though, made to entertain a foolish infant like myself."**

**"Yes, it's true. Bumblefucker is the evil dude who killed my _real_ parents and cast the curse on my grandfather. Now, will you help me?"**

**"Yes, of course, Master. I will help you reunite with your grandfather at once."**

**"What the bloody hell's with this Master crap? I'm Harry, thank you very much." But Harry could not deny that it turned him on to hear Malfoy to call him such an authoritive term. Yes, before you ask, Harry _was_ gay. He'd had a few liaisons with such students as Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, and Michael Corner, and they were quite nice, if he said so himself.**

**Draco blushed."Sorry, but since you're ancestry of my Master, then you're another Master to me. Fine though, I don't really want to call you Master, Harry. And seeing as I'm referring to you on first name terms, then I suppose you may call me Draco as well." Harry nodded agreeably, then they left the cafe, chatting companionably. As grudgingly as both were to admit it, the other was quite entertaining and kind. And although Harry had already once let it slip that he found Draco attractive, Draco, though also gay as a boy band in spandex, was much more discreet, and so managed to hide the fact that he was sweating profusely merely from being near his childhood crush. He had lusted after the boy for years, and now had the chance to tell him how he felt.**

**They walked for a long time, then rode their brooms to the pedestal on the outside of Malfoy Manor. Harry stood on it, then Draco, and both were transported inside the Manor. They both landed on a Egyptian Cotton carpet in Draco's room, one gracefully, and one... not so gracefully. Draco laughed for the first time in months as he helped Harry up off the floor. Harry glared at him, but followed him without question down to the dining room, where Lucius Malfoy sat regally at the head of the table, enjoying a bowl of gelatto, which was the best ice cream in the world, or so Harry'd heard. He looked up and spat a mouthful of the lime colored treat onto his flawless cherry wood table." What in the Dark Lord's name is _he_ doing here, son?"**

**"Harry needs to see You-Know-Who, right away. He can help him."**

**"Sorry,Potter, no one sees the Dark Lord but moi. Unless you have a magnificent reason."**

**"He's the grandson Dad, the one you used to tell me about."**

**There was no sound in the room, except of a bowl of gelatto falling off the table onto the Gubraithian fire-heated tile floor."I will take you to him,Potter," Lucius said, still shocked beyond belief.**

**The three walked down the hall to the Dark Lord's guest room, where the man who was supposedly the most evil wizard in the world slept peacefully on a black velvet sheet and pillow set. As a matter of fact, the whole room was draped in dark black or blue velvet.The older Malfoy walked slowly up and shook the Lord awake."Huh, wha--, oh Lucius, it's just you. Wait, who else is with you, Luc?"**

**Lucius decided to just dive in. "Uh, Harry Potter, my Lord, and my son."**

**Harry stepped up."Grandfather, give me a few days, and I'll figure out how to break the spell put on you.Okay?" He hugged the Dark Lord,and hurried out of the room to Draco's room. Draco followed him a second later, trying to catch up with the well built Seeker."Hey Harry, what was that?"**

**Harry shrugged,and merely asked,"Where's your library?"**

**"Down the dining hall and to the right, but, Harry, why did you hug him?"**

**But Harry was already gone, running at top speed to the Malfoy family library.He reached it, and started pulling books out of every category, then sat down and finally caught his breath. For hours on end, he and Draco, who had been briefed and decided to help, sat on comfy leather chairs and looked through book after book.Finally, Harry stood up so fast, his chair shook and wobbled a bit."I think I may have finally found the way to get my family back....."**

**tbc................................................**


	2. The Answer

**Warning: This story contains SLASH, so if you don't like it, then go back now. I warned you, so no flames please.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything. I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a little fun.**

**(Apologies for not putting these on the first chapter)**

**The Snake God Part 2**

**"Fulguritus dominatus caligo diffluo nubilius abdodido verus commonstro solis," Harry read,**

**"is a very dangerous spell to attempt. No one with less power than the makers of this curse, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, should ever give it a go. Performed correctly, the spell allows the evil to be removed from a wizard's or witch'smind, to be replaced withhis ororiginal disposition. However, be forewarned that the spell must be spoken from a powerful relative, and the wizard's current disposition must have been effected by something not by choice, for it to have the desired effects." **

**Draco gasped."It's perfect! Almost as though it was designed for this very purpose."**

**Harry laughed. "Yes, it is rather coincidental, isn't it? But, no matter. I am just the person to dissolve my Grandfather's evil and replace it with the way he was, a kind and loving soul." He set the book down, grabbed Draco's pale hand and waltzed around the room, laughing delightedly all the way. **

**Draco grinned as Harry finally realized what they were doing, and stopped abruptly. "What is it, Harry?"**

**Harry didn't answer; his eyes were filled with awareness of their proximity, and the next moment, his lips moved towards Draco's and captured them in a heated kiss. Draco smiled and responded easily. He pressed his lips harder against Harry's, demanding entrance to the mouth he'd dreamt of tasting for years. Harry granted it rather quickly, and the blonde felt his knees begin to buckle. Harry held him up, though, leading him back until they met a large desk. With one strong hand, he cleared the top, and, still ravishing Draco's amazing mouth, used his lower body to press Draco down on the desk. Draco moaned as he felt something rather hard against his thigh. **

**He adjusted himself so he could rub his own hardness against it, and gasped. Harry left his lips for a minute to leave kisses down his neck. On a whim, he bit down on Draco's collarbone, and Draco let out an animalistic scream.He did it again, and the scream turned into a whimper of, "Gods, Harry! Do that again!"**

**Harry did, harder that time, and Draco arched into him with a helpless moan."Ohhhhh..."**

**Harry smirked and let up."Draco, don't you think we should at least talk for a little bit, you know, become something more than rivals, before I "do that again"?**

**Draco sat up and pouted."You really know how to kill the mood."**

**Harry laughed."Yeah, I know, and I really didn't want to, but I thought we should stop before we went too far." He moved away from Draco and sat back down in his leather chair. "We should talk first, don't you think?"**

**Draco grinned cheekily and sat plopped down on Harry's lap. "You wanna talk? Talk."**

**Harry's breath caught."O-okay. Well, how long have you wanted me?"**

**Draco bit his lip as he thought, grinning evilly in his head at the effect it was having on Harry."Er...about 3 years. What about you?"**

**"Same.In order to be lovers, we have to stop being enemies, you know that, right?"**

**Draco rolled his eyes."Duh, Harry. You're not as much of a prick as I thought, anyway, so we can be friends and lovers."**

**Harry grinned." Likewise."**

**Draco feigned an itchy arse and jiggled around a bit, laughing when he heard Harry stifle a moan." Can we shag now, Harry?"**

**It only took one more roll of his hips to break the Gryffindor down."I think we've done enough talking, yeah." In one smooth, swift movement, he switched Draco's position on his lap so they were facing each other and claimed his lips once again. He ground their erections together fiercely as he explored the warm crevice.**

**Draco moaned and gasped beautifully as their lower bodies met again and again and again. He slipped his hand up Harry's shirt to tweak one nipple as he left Harry's mouth to lick his neck. Harry groaned and removed it completely, then Draco's, then their pants, 'til all they were left in was boxers. They were both scorching hot as they ground and kissed and lick and bit. They were both very close, and then Harry heard Draco whisper, "OH, Harry," and ground harder.**

**Both of them moaned tormentedly as they finally came together. They came down from their high, panting and smiling satedly. They kissed slowly, softly, beautifully.**

**Then, they heard a sound that was enough to stop both of their racing hearts.**

**"What the hell is this, son?"**

**tbc...(Yes, I am very aware of how evil I am.)**


	3. What Does Daddy Say?

The Snake God Pt. 3

"What the hell is this, son?"

Draco broke the kiss abruptly, turning to face his father with an extremely guilty expression.

Harry spoke first, as father and son fought a battle of wills with eyes alone, twin sets of stormy gray clashing, one pair narrowed in suspicion and confused anger, the other widened in embarrassment and defiance. "We're lovers, Lucius, sir."

Lucius and Draco sent twin Malfoy Death Glares at Harry. Harry, who was used to it, simply shrugged and said,"Well, what else would you call us now?"

Draco shrugged, trying not to grin as Harry stood up from the desk, his pants hanging on the chair, his boxers soaked with their mutual fluids, shirt in a bundle under his back. He gave Draco a knowing look and the blonde lost the battle. He grinned widely at Harry, and Harry's swollen lips parted to grin back.

Lucius raised a brow. "Am I to assume that you're no longer enemies?"

Draco pulled his pants off the floor and put them on, brushing them off as discreetly as possible."That would depend, Father. Are enemies allowed to have bloody brilliant shags with each other?"

Surprising both of the boys, Lucius grinned."Hm.I'd have to say no, but my lover, your godfather, would most certainly disagree."

Draco's eyes widened as he handed Harry his shirt."You and Severus are lovers?"

Harry's face twisted."Yugh! That was definitely not something I needed to picture."

When the two were fully dressed, they followed Lucius to the dining room. Lucius called a house elf to bring soups and sandwiches for lunch. As they dined, Lucius told them the story, laughing at Harry's permanent grimace.

"We met second year at Hogwarts. Immediately, we disliked each other, not unlike the two of you. We were opposites in every way. He was incredible at Potions, where as I was the favorite in Astronomy. He was dark and wore everything possible to remain unnoticed, I was light and wore anything that would enhance my attributes, always wanting to be the center of attention. He also made no secret of how incorrigibly evil he thought I was, and I, in turn, made no secret of how socially inept and ugly I thought _he_ was. But, all of that changed around fifth year."

Draco looked captivated, while Harry was struggling not to upchuck. He punched Harry in the shoulder to stop him making gagging noises, and asked,"Why, what changed?"

"About October of that year, I had realized that I preferred the company of men, and I started noticing things about him that I hadn't before, especially since when we argued, he was _always_ close enough to touch for some reason." He winked. Draco, and to his chagrin, Harry, giggled.

"I started noticing how very delicious the black he always wore made his body look, how very pretty his lips were when he was biting his quills in Charms, how intelligent he was, and how easily he hated the Gryffindors as I did, things such as that. Then, around February, I was accidentally bitten by a Venomous Tentacula in Herbology, and for reasons I didn't know then, I went to him to make the antidote. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he, though he cited the reason as boredom, would make it, even for _me_."

Draco and Harry leant towards him. "Then, what happened?"

Lucius smiled at the memories. "Well, after a week of slaving over a hot cauldron with him, we finally started talking. He told me that purely in theory, he'd come to the same conclusion I had, which was that the reason we fought was because we fancied each other like mad, and it was merely misplaced passion expressing itself in the wrong outlet. Of course, we had to test that theory, so we kissed. It was electric, like pure, undiluted flame when we touched. We've been together since that day."

Harry's brow furrowed."But, there's something I don't understand. If you and Snape were lovers, then where exactly did Draco come from?"

Draco chuckled."I always forget you were raised with Muggles, Harry. There's a potion that allows homosexuals to have children, especially males. I assume you were bonded, Father?"

Lucius nodded."Yes, we were, but you're incorrect, son. You _are_ the product of Narcissa's and my coupling, not of Severus's and mine. I am unlike most homosexual men, being that I _can_ touch a woman's body without disgust or fear, and I did, once, to create you, Draco. Also, before you ask, yes, your mother has always known of my involvement with Severus, and as she has been in love with Andrew Nott for decades, it is not an issue with her."

Draco grinned."Fantastic. So, you're not opposed to Harry's and my new relationship?"

Lucius shook his head."As long as you're happy, son. In fact, Harry was never really a Potter or a Gryffindor, so really, I haven't any reason to dislike him. He's a fine young man, Draco, and I can see you two fancy each other a lot, so who am I to interfere?"

Harry smiled."Thank you, sir."

Draco stood up and hugged his father."Yeah, thanks, Father."

Lucius stood up from the table and bowed slightly."As long as you don't come asking for sex tips, of course."

The boys laughed."That won't be an issue, sir, trust me.", Harry said, bowing back.

Lucius smirked."See that it's not. Farewell for now; I expect Tom will be wanting to know what the devil Harry Potter is doing here, so you shall not see me for a while."

He walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco to look at each other, grinning like fools, and embrace tenderly.

Draco kissed Harry sweetly."So far, things are going perfectly. We are lovers, with permission from my father and soon, your grandfather, you'll have your family back after a little while, and..."

"I'm sorry to change all that, but Harry, you must face punishment for the rape you committed, and as for you Mr. Malfoy, you are now an accomplice to a fugitive..."

They turned to face Dumbledore with shock written over their faces. Albus smirked."You didn't really think you'd be able to escape the most powerful wizard in the world, did you?"

tbc...(I know, I know, but cliffies seem to come naturally to me.)


	4. Dumbledore's Ally

The Snake God pt. 4

They turned to face Dumbledore with shock written over their faces. Albus smirked."You didn't really think you'd be able to escape the most powerful wizard in the world, did you?"

Draco's face contorted in anger."How the hell did you get in here? It's inaccessible but for a Malfoy or a Malfoy's guest!"

A blonde with a half smirking, half sneering expression appeared out of thin air."That would be my doing, dear cousin."

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him drawing his wand."Later,"he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Turning back to the two intruders, he smiled graciously and offered them a seat at the table."Would you like a drink, gentlemen?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened just a little before he returned Draco's grin with an obviously fake one of his own."Just a bit of brandy, if you please." He motioned for Draco's cousin to sit with him. Draco beckoned Harry to a chair next to his and snapped for an elf to appear. He looked at his cousin, who sat there with narrowed eyes, wondering what he was up to. "What about you, Nicolas?"

Nicolas dismissed the question with an arrogant wave of hand."Tea, if you have it."

Harry asked for a glass of red wine, and the elf disappeared, then reappeared a second later, holding their beverages. Draco handed each to its owner.

He dismissed Harry and Dumbledore, asking Dumbledore with a teasing smirk that was anything but innocent, if he could handle leaving the room without causing Harry any harm. Dumbledore nodded tightly, and the two headed into the living room.

As soon as the others were gone, Draco's accomodating expression vanished and he turned to Nicolas with a scowl. "So this is who you choose to ally yourself with, cousin?"

Nicolas nodded, taking a small sip of tea. "Yes, it is, and I sense you do not approve."

Draco skirted around the hidden question and asked one of his own. "It is not who I would have chosen, no, but you must have had your reasons."

"Well, dislike of Harry Potter, as with every Malfoy..apparently excluding you...and a handsome fee I'm paid, of course."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the implied insult."I haven't a reason to dislike Harry anymore, seeing as he isn't a Potter or an ally of Dumbledore's. Care to know his _true_ identity?"

Nicolas attempted to look bored, but his sharp tongue had ceased, so Draco knew he was curious."You remember the legend of Tom Riddle's grandson, do you not?"

Nicolas fought to conceal his reaction, but a slight dim of the triumphant glimmer in his eyes showed he was surprised and not at all pleased by this development."Harry _Potter_ is the amazingly powerful grandson we've been told of? How's that for irony?"

"Not even, as it turns out. The only reason Harry was hit by Avada Kedavra at infancy was because Dumbledore dodged our Lord's curse and hit his grandson instead."

Nicolas was obviously shocked by this news, so Draco decided to just sit back and let him stew for a bit, knowing if he was a true Malfoy, that was all it would take to come to their side.

A few minutes later, Nicolas stood up with a slight bow and walked out of the room, his tea drained. Draco followed him with a smirk.

"Dumbledore, sir, I respectfully resign from your employ. It has come to my attention that my skills would be put to better use elsewhere. But, thank you."

Dumbledore looked up and pinned Draco with a heated glare. Harry smiled at him behind the man's back, his eyes laughing at his enemy's misfortune. He winked at Harry, grinning just a bit himself.

Draco brought himself up to his full height and leveled a Malfoy Death Glare back at Dumbledore."As of now, Albus Dumbledore, you are trespassing."

Dumbledore stood up to his intimidating height, glaring back fiercely, but Draco held his ground.

Suddenly, he felt someone come up behind him, and a voice like his own, but deeper, and angrier, spoke."Get the hell out of my house, Albus."

Albus Dumbledore knew when he was defeated by legalities, and that time was now. But, stubborn as he was, he was not going down without a fight."As a member of the Wizengamot, I am bound to stay until Harry will agree to accompany me out of the house, or call members of the Magical Enforcement Squad to forcibly remove him, as he is hereby labeled as a dangerous convict on the run."

Draco watched Lucius scratch his chin thoughtfully."I suppose you are correct. Harry, you are bound by law to go to Azkaban for the staged rape, until you are proven innocent, but I promise, Draco, Nicolas and I will find a way to clear your name."

Harry turned pleading eyes on Draco, who melted."No, Father. Harry does not leave this house..to Azkaban or anywhere else."

Lucius gave Draco an annoyed glance."Son, it is not something I _want_ to do but we must abide the laws of the wizarding world until we can prove this was a false rape, one staged by someone in this very room."

Draco bowed his head, defeated, shooting Harry an apologetic glance.

Dumbledore whispered some Latin words and magical cuffs appeared on Harry's wrists. Harry fought the tears of fear and anger, biting his lip to keep from wandlessly hexing Dumbledore and thereby making his situation worse. He blew a kiss to Draco and nodded at Lucius and Nicolas, letting Dumbledore lead him from the house.

He turned around for the last glimpse of daylight he'd get for a while, and sighed.

tbc...oi vey, I'm sorry, but sigh cliffhanger. thy name is Andrea.


	5. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The Snake God Pt. 5

He turned around for the last glimpse of daylight he'd get for a while, and sighed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lead him to a cell in the rapists' corner of Azkaban, shaking his head with a hard frown on his face. " I never thought you would go so wrong, Harry. Raping a little kid...it's horrible."

Harry ground his teeth to keep from defending himself. The people who already knew were of the most importance, so there wasn't any need to plead his innocence on deaf ears. He let Kingsley throw him into his cell with barely a whimper, waiting to flip him the bird until he walked away. He slumped on the cot in his cell, staring dully at the cement wall across from him.

His mind drifted to Draco and he sighed again, wondering how long it'd take to free him the legal way. It wasn't a question of whether or not the Malfoys could, it was a question of the time between then and now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco threw a vase at the wall across from him, waiting for his house elf to repair it and hand it back to him before he threw it again."How long will it take, Father? I want Harry back NOW!"

Lucius sighed with irritation."You have made me very aware of that by now, Draco. I am contacting everyone, looking through everything, going to absolutely the ends of the earth to free him. Alright?"

Draco nodded sadly."I know, Father, but I miss him." He slumped on the sofa near his father's desk in his office and buried his head in his hands."Why the fuck can't Dumbledore just leave him alone?"

Lucius sat next to him with an open record book in his lap, reading glasses falling down on his nose as he gave Draco a slightly reassuring smile."Son, we're going to get him out, so don't worry. For what it's worth, I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

Draco nodded again and stood to leave the room."Thanks, Father." He walked the halls of Malfoy Manor until he reached his personal bathroom. Once inside, he waved his wand to start soft music playing, stripped of his clothes and stepped in the shower.

He washed himself reverently, inhaling the spicy scent and wishing it were Harry he was smelling instead of the stupid shower gel. The thoughts of Harry lead him to their encounter in the library, and without knowing it, he dropped the sponge to the marble floor of the shower and wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock, images of a flushed, aroused, sexy Harry flying through his mind. He worked himself, pausing to tweak his nipples or bite his fingers, until he was coming, Harry's name flying from his lips.

He took a moment to recover, panting for breath as the hot water washed away the evidence of his pleasure. He finished his shower in a relatively short time, then donning his white silk robe, after brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he left to dress in his bedroom.

He ran his hands down his black silk pajamas, loving the material of them as always, and got into bed, too exhausted to think of Harry any more tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Harry was still confined to the colorless cell. The tears were becoming harder to resist and with the help of the dementor in the hall of the rapists' block, he had lost hope of leaving the horrible place.

He lay on his cot, his clothes ragged and dirty, his hair a limp mass long enough to hide his dull, almost gray-green eyes, his sunken and soiled face, face blank and thoughtless, curled in on himself in a feeble attempt to defend himself against the dementors.

Suddenly, somewhere in the back of his dazed and depressed mind, he heard a commotion on his cellblock. He sat up slowly and peered out of the bars.

Two blond men were trying to force their way past the guarding Auror, but Kingsley wouldn't have it. "Sirs, I must ask you to leave. The convicts aren't allowed visitors at this time."

The younger, prettier one glared at the man."We aren't here to visit, Shacklebolt. Harry has been acquitted of all charges and released, and we are here to take him away from this hateful tomb. Now, move out of our way, or I have authority to hex you, as given by Judge Bones."

The older of the two smiled proudly at him for some reason, as Kingsley stepped aside. For some odd reason, the beautiful young man made his way to his cell.

He blinked as both men stared at him in horror."Oh, Harry what have they done to you? You look horrible."

Harry was too numb to be offended, but hearing the concern in his voice triggered something in his memory and he stared at the blonde with a new understanding."Draco?"

The older blonde...Luc..Lucius was his name...opened the door to his cell and helped him from it. Harry wasn't sad to be leaving, but his heart wrenched as he realized Draco seemed to be trying incredibly hard not to cry. He tried to smile at him, but he was too exhausted from the effort of talking to do much more than lift a lip.

He was put into a nice car and Draco sat next to him, his head in his hands, biting his lip and closing his eyes every while to keep the tears at bay.

Lucius opened a black wooden box and stared at him, whispering a few Latin phrases, and he could feel his memories moving back to their rightful places in his consciousness.

Immediately, he realized just why Draco was so upset, and with effort, he threw himself into the blonde's arms and buried his head in his chest."I was so scared, Draco, so afraid you had failed, that I would be in there forever, that I'd never see you again...I missed you so badly..."

He felt a trickle of wetness in his hair as Draco finally broke."I missed you too, Harry, so much. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back with me."

They held each other and cried all the way back to the Manor. Draco helped Harry from the car with gentle hands, kissing his forehead and praising the gods that his lover had finally come home.

After a long, hot shower and a mountainous feast, Harry was back to his self again, laughing and joking as though he hadn't just come from the most frightening place in England.

After Lucius had gone to bed, bidding them goodnight with a smile, the two boys made their way to Draco's bed.

As he'd done all day, he pampered Harry, dressing him in gorgeous green silk pajamas and styling his hair with a wet comb, as Harry moaned and whimpered at the scalp massage.

When Harry had been worked into a mindless puddle by Draco's talented hands, he carried his exhausted lover to bed with strong arms and laid him in the bed, then slid in next to him, holding him gently around the waist, Harry's head tucked under his chin.

He kissed Harry's head softly and whispered, "Go to sleep, love. You're with me now, nothing can hurt you here."

Harry sighed and snuggled in further, listening as Draco hummed him to sleep, until both of their breathing was deep and even, eyes closed in peaceful slumber.


	6. First Day Free

The Snake God Ch. 6

He kissed Harry's head softly and whispered, "Go to sleep, love. You're with me now, nothing can hurt you here."

Harry sighed and snuggled in further, listening as Draco hummed him to sleep, until both of their breathing was deep and even, eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he dug into the fabulous breakfast the house elves had cooked, throwing a fond look at Draco once in a while.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. The blonde looked up from his scone and smiled. "What, Harry?"

Harry chewed his muffin and swallowed."Um, well...I was just wondering...how exactly did you get me out?"

Draco put his fork down and folded his hands on the table in front of him, grinning at Harry." I was wondering when you were to ask me that."

He pushed his plate away and leant toward Harry a bit."The story's really quite simple, actually, which makes me feel like a prat, because if we'd seen it earlier, you could've been freed a lot sooner."

Harry tilted his head curiously.

Draco sighed."In all reality, there were no witnesses and no evidence for Dumble's case, excluding the little boy whose memory had been tampered with irreversibly. It was alarmingly easy to foil his plans for your life spent in Azkaban, especially with Severus on call at any given moment."

"Yeah..why?"

"Well...it seemed that Dumble had really only done one thing to mess with the boy's mind..using a Potion. After the permission from the judge, it really was very simple for Severus to concoct the perfect potion to counteract the one Dumble had used."

"Once the boy had his memories from the time you supposedly raped him, he merely told the court that he'd been playing on his toy broomstick the whole day...and he'd never seen you before up close. He also told the court that a nice old man had given him lemon candy with a pink stripe that made him fall asleep. You were cleared and Dumble has been put on observation. See? Easy."

Harry nodded."Sounds like it...so, now that I've come home, what do you wanna do?" He took a bit of jam on toast and grinned at Draco.

Draco grinned back as he leant to lick a bit of jam off Harry's cheek. He turned his head to catch Harry's lips in a deep kiss , moving both of their plates off to the other end of the table. Breakfast totally forgotten, he pushed Harry back on the table, still kissing him passionately. He clawed at his lover's clothes, whispering hotly in his ear."I missed this a lot while you were gone."

Harry responded by turning his head to bite Draco's lip and arching against his wandering hands. He pulled the blonde down for another kiss, whimpering as Draco's hands brushed his nipples while trying to rid him of his shirt. He pulled his lover's belt from his jeans and pressed his palm against his cock, swallowing the gasp he gave.

Draco pulled away for a second, panting."What..do..you..want, love?"

Harry smirked at the way he affected Draco. He writhed under his lover's questing fingers and groaned."I want to get fucked, hard, babe. I've been dreaming of it those long weeks in prison. D'you think you can help me with that?" He yanked Draco's jeans down and ran a finger down his length.

His lover's eyes glazed over as he pressed against him, whimpering."Y..yeah, Harry..I think I can."

Harry ripped his own shirt off and slid his pants down his legs, then his boxers. He laid back on the table and presented his arse to Draco like a tasty dessert. Draco wasn't stupid..he knew what Harry wanted first.

He grabbed Harry's arse cheeks and parted them as he knelt on a chair, blowing gently on Harry's pulsing entrance. Harry thrashed on the table as Draco finally leant down to lick down his crack, lightly pushing but not breaching.

After a long while of endless begging and moaning, he finally pressed inside, wetting his lover's inner walls and moaning in satisfaction at the unique taste of him.

Harry nearly knocked him right off the chair as he bucked, hard against Draco's eager tongue, causing it to penetrate even further. Harry let out a loud gasping moan and pushed his arse against Draco's face, silently pleading for him to brutalise him with his tongue. Draco was only too happy to oblige. He smashed his face against his lover's crack and fucked him fiercely with his mouth until Harry was begging in a loud, high pitched voice for Draco to fuck him.

Before his conscious mind even knew what he was doing, he was lubed and sheathed inside of Harry's tight, hot body, fucking him roughly into the table. Harry, for his part, had nothing to do but let him know exactly how much he enjoyed the hard fucking. A slight change in position and with numerous hard strokes to his prostate, Harry came, hard, bringing his lover along with him.

Draco panted a strong Cleaning Charm and pulled delicately out of his dazed lover.

"Welcome home, baby."

Harry allowed Draco to carry him up to his room with a wide smile, leaving their shed clothes in the dining hall for an elf to dispose of."Thanks, Dragon. It's great to be here."


End file.
